


how much I wanted you home

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugged Sex, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gaslighting, Incest, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Krystal is sixteen years old, and eight months pregnant by her father. Desperate, she flees to her twin siblings, who escaped her parents' abuse years ago. They welcome her with open arms. After all, they've been through exactly the same thing she's gone through. They know just what she needs.
Relationships: Older Brother/Older Sister/Teen Sister Who's Been Impregnated by Their Father
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous, Pregnancy Flash 2020





	how much I wanted you home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).



> Content note: contains a depiction of a panic attack.

Krystal wrapped Joe's bathrobe around herself, took a big gulp of hot cocoa, and started to cry.

"Oh, baby," Evie said. She sat down on the couch next to her little sister and gave her a hug. "It's okay, honey, you're safe now."

"I can't believe I really did it," Krystal said. "I can't believe I did it. I found you. I got here. I did it."

"You did! You got out! Just like we did." Evie pointed to the open seat on Krystal's other side. Joe obediently filled it with his linebacker bulk; his sisters had to scoot over to make room. The three of them hugged tightly for a moment, finally reunited after almost five years apart.

"You were eighteen when you left," Krystal said, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of the bathrobe. Two of her could easily have fit inside it, even counting her enormous pregnant belly. "I'm still a minor. What if he comes after me? I'm... I'm a runaway or something. A missing person. Won't the cops make me go home?"

Evie and Joe exchanged glances over her head. "If he tries that, we can sue for custody of you," Joe said. "Given that a paternity test will make it obvious that he raped you when you were fifteen, I don't think we'd have much trouble."

"You'd do that for me?" Krystal's eyes welled up again. "I wasn't sure you'd even remember me! Or like me!" She'd been nervous about that in the other direction too—she recalled Evie being fun to play with but sometimes cruel, Joe being kind in private but never willing to stand up for her against anyone else. The seven-year age difference had made it hard to relate in any real way. But the troubled teen siblings she remembered had blossomed into radiantly happy adults who had been only welcoming and loving, as though they'd erased all memories of their harsher past, and she already felt more at home on their couch than she ever had in the house where she'd grown up.

Evie laughed. "Of course we remember you. And I'm sure we'll like you better now. You were a little brat." She teasingly nudged Krystal with her shoulder. "You drew in my notebooks."

"I did not!" Krystal protested. "I only borrowed Joe's things. He wouldn't beat me up like you did."

"I never... well, okay," Evie said, "I did beat you up sometimes. But it's not like we had good role models for conflict resolution."

Krystal shuddered, remembering her father's rage and her mother's passive-aggressive meekness.

"We're so much better now," Joe said. "Being out of that house is like... it's like you can finally breathe air after growing up in a house full of smoke. Except the air is things like how to fight with someone without hitting them."

"Or how to have sex where everyone involved feels good about it," Evie added.

Krystal's breath started to come faster. "I don't want to think about that at all!" she said. "No fighting and no sex. No anything. Please." Her hands shook. Evie rescued the cocoa mug. "Please, no, I don't want anything like that, please—" Her voice rose into a wail.

"Whoa, whoa," Joe said. He tried to take her hand but she flinched back. "Okay, Krystal, listen to my voice, okay? You're having a panic attack. Can you make yourself slow down your breathing?"

Krystal shook her head rapidly. "Don't touch me, please, please don't touch me!"

"Joe," Evie said quietly, "get Krystal one of my Valium, please. They're in the bedside table."

Joe nodded, heaved himself to his feet, and vanished down the hallway. Krystal immediately moved as far from Evie as she could get, huddling in the far corner of the couch with her arms wrapped around her swollen abdomen. "I can't take drugs," she said. "What about the baby?"

"The baby's fine," Evie said. "One pill won't hurt it, especially in the third trimester. I took Valium as needed when I was pregnant and my baby came out big and healthy." A corner of her mouth quirked. "I was a mess, just like you. Being pregnant by your daddy will do that."

"Oh God, oh God," Krystal moaned. She squeezed her eyes shut and clutched at the robe. "Oh God, Evie, I'm so scared, I hate being pregnant, I hate that it's his, I hate everything about this. I don't want to give birth! It, it feels like he put a monster in me, a monster like him, and it's going to claw out of me and I'm going to die, and maybe I _should_ die—"

Joe came back with a small round tablet. "No one's going to die," he said firmly. "Kryssie, listen to me—"

"Don't call me that! _He_ called me that. I never want to hear it again."

"Okay, Krystal," Joe said, keeping his voice low and calm. "I'm putting this pill down on the table and I want you to take it, okay? It will help. I promise."

Krystal nodded slowly, trying to control herself. "Can you... hand it to me? I don't want to... to get up."

She extended a hand just far enough for Joe to drop the Valium into it. Evie gave her the cocoa and watched closely as Krystal washed the tablet down. "There you go," she said. "You'll feel better soon. Do you want us to stay nearby or leave you alone?"

"Alone. Please." Krystal managed to get the mug onto the coffee table. "But not... far away? Is that okay?"

"You got it," Evie said, standing up. "We'll be in the kitchen, right through that doorway. We're just going to read our phones while your brain sorts itself out. You let us know if you need anything."

Krystal closed her eyes and waited for the meds to kick in. Gradually she shifted around, stretching out on the couch. Without meaning to, she fell fast asleep.

When she woke up, afternoon-slanted sunlight was coming through the window. There was no trace of the rain that had soaked her and her clothes. She wondered whether they were dry yet. Evie and Joe didn't have laundry in the apartment, so they'd hung her things up in the bathroom. Speaking of which, she really had to pee, as usual.

Getting off the couch was a struggle, but she managed to get to her feet. With one hand on the wall, she made it down the hall to the bathroom. Her head felt swimmy from the Valium, and things were moving around a bit.

The bathroom was big, like the rest of the apartment. She didn't know what kind of work the twins were doing—or anything else about their lives—but they must be doing well to rent a place like this.

She used the toilet, washed her hands, and attempted to unsnarl her hair. Her jeans were still damp. Well, Joe's bathrobe was warm and cozy, that was okay.

She heard voices and followed them back down the hall, through the living room, and into the kitchen. Evie was leaning back against the counter, gripping it tightly and moaning, and Joe was... Joe was kneeling on the floor in front of her, his head under the skirt of her cheery yellow sundress.

Krystal stopped dead. "Guys?" she whispered.

"Hi, baby," Evie said lazily. "Good sleep?"

Krystal staggered back into the living room, nearly tripped over the coffee table, and sat down heavily on the couch. Her siblings... were fucking. Her siblings were fucking. Right there, in the kitchen. "Oh my God," she whispered. "Oh my God."

She thought they would stop, but she could still hear Evie's voice. Feeling frozen, she couldn't help listening. She'd never heard a woman make sounds like that before. It didn't sound anything like the women in the porn her father watched, and he didn't like for Krystal or her mother to make any sound at all while he was fucking them. Evie sounded like she was actually _enjoying_ what Joe was doing. And Joe! A man on his knees for a woman! She couldn't really believe it was happening.

The Valium was still muffling her brain. All she could think to do was lie on the couch and listen as Evie had what sounded like a spectacular orgasm... and then _kept going_. Was she going to come a second time? Was that possible?

Evie was saying something and Krystal strained to hear it. "Yeah, give me another finger... ooh, fuck, that's so good, harder... lick me harder, suck on my clit..." Krystal closed her eyes, envisioning them in the kitchen, Evie so little—hardly taller than Krystal, who was still hoping for another growth spurt if the pregnancy hadn't messed that up—but so willing to give orders, and big Joe kneeling and doing what he was told.

Krystal could feel herself getting wet.

 _No, it's wrong,_ she thought weakly, but Evie cried "Yes, you're gonna make me come, fuck, fuck!" and Krystal gave in. She tried to slip a hand between her legs but couldn't reach around her belly unless she sat up, and she didn't want to sit up. She whined in frustration.

"Do you need something?" said Evie's voice, suddenly very close.

Krystal opened her eyes. Evie and Joe were standing by the couch, looking down at her. Evie was still a little short of breath. Joe's mouth was sticky.

The robe had fallen open. She tried to close it but Evie put a hand on hers. "You don't really want to hide from us, do you?"

Did she? Krystal didn't know. All she could think about was how turned on she was. She whimpered and rubbed her thighs together.

"That's right, you want to feel good," Evie said. She ran a gentle hand over Krystal's belly. "We can help you feel good. Are you still high?"

"Y-yeah?" Krystal let her head fall back. She wanted Evie's hand lower, lower... "Yeah, I th... think so."

"Mmm, that's good," Evie said. "You just let that little happy pill wash all your inhibitions away."

She lifted her hand and Krystal squirmed, wanting it back. "Not here," Evie said. "Let's go in the guest room." 

Joe helped Krystal stand up and guided her down the hall. She shifted away from him, nervous. Big men were scary, and he looked so much like Daddy. But he did what Evie told him all the time, she realized—the whole time Krystal had been here, Evie had been the one in charge, and Joe had followed her directions. He'd listened to Krystal when she'd asked him not to touch her, too, and helped her through the panic attack. And he was her brother, and had always been nice to her even when Daddy called him a pussy. Maybe... he could be safe? She really desperately wanted him to be safe.

The guest room was even bigger than her parents' room at home. It had a door leading to its own bathroom. The bed was tall and wide, with a green bedspread and a lovely wrought-iron headboard and footboard covered with vines and leaves. Joe pulled down the bedspread to reveal deeper green sheets. They looked new and soft. Krystal wanted to sleep in that bed for a thousand years.

Evie gently pulled the bathrobe off of Krystal and let it drop to the floor. Krystal felt huge, her belly sticking way out, and she wrapped her arms around her stretchmarked breasts, embarrassed and shy. "It's okay," Evie said. "You're beautiful. Isn't she, Joe?"

"Gorgeous," he said, his deep voice warm.

"Get in bed, gorgeous," Evie urged Krystal. "Lie back and relax."

Evie had to help Krystal climb into the bed. As she arranged her little sister on the green sheets, she kept casually touching her in intimate, tender places: her hip, the back of her knee, just brushing past her breast. It drove Krystal insane. "Please, please," she cried, "I want... I want what you had!" She blushed hotly.

"You want to come?" Evie said, sliding her fingertips up Krystal's thigh.

"Yes!"

The fingertips danced higher. "You want to come like I did, with Joe on his knees for you, licking you until you scream?"

Evie's presence was so intense that Krystal had almost forgotten Joe was there. She looked up to see him standing quietly next to the bed, watching. "I don't... know?"

"He's very good at it," Evie said. "And he loves pregnant bodies."

"God, yes," Joe said. 

Evie gently pinched Krystal's labia together, rubbing them up and down over her clit. Krystal thrashed. "Please, yes, okay, whatever you want!" she cried.

The bed sank under Joe's weight. As his big hands gently pushed Krystal's legs apart, she trembled with fear, but then he lowered his head and gave her one long, strong lick. That was enough: fireworks went off all through her. She screamed, her back arching, and felt the baby kick and wriggle inside her in response.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," she breathed. "That was... fuck... that was..."

"That was someone giving you an orgasm," Joe said.

"Isn't it better than doing it by yourself?" Evie said.

"I never..." Krystal bit her lip. "I never, by myself. The one time I tried, Daddy heard me and beat me with a hairbrush until I couldn't sit down."

"Poor baby," Evie said tenderly. She moved up to the head of the bed and sat crosslegged, moving Krystal's head to rest in her lap. "No shaming here. You can touch yourself right now if you want."

"I can't reach," Krystal said, demonstrating. "At least when I'm lying down."

"Then we'll do the touching for you." Evie reached down to cup Krystal's milk-swollen breasts. "Look at these beauties. They deserve some love. And you keep licking, Joe, we've only just gotten her started."

Joe obediently bent his head and began to lick and suck at Krystal's clit. Evie gently pinched and tugged at her nipples, sending sparks shooting down to her groin. It didn't take long for her to come again, gasping and whimpering. 

"One more," Evie said to Joe, "and then it's my turn." She was pinching a little harder now, and Krystal didn't know why she liked it but she _did_ , and Joe was teasing around her entrance with a fingertip but not putting it in her, and she didn't even understand why she wanted something in her but she _did_ , and her head was spinning and everything was too much and she came screaming, reaching up to grab her sister's hands as her hips bucked against her brother's mouth.

She lay back on the bed, panting, barely aware of Evie and Joe moving around. When she came back to reality a bit, she realized they'd both gotten undressed. Joe's cock was hard and big and she quickly looked away from it as he sprawled on the bed alongside her. Evie tied back her hair in a ponytail and got between Krystal's legs. "This is where the fun begins," she said, grinning.

"I thought... that was fun?" Krystal managed. Words were hard.

Evie laughed. "That was fun for you," she said. "But shouldn't Joe and I get to have a little fun too?"

"Oh," Krystal said, ashamed. "Didn't you like doing that?"

"Oh yes, definitely," Joe said. She could smell herself on his breath, see her wetness on his face like Evie's wetness had been. "But there are other things we like even more."

"And you'll like them too," Evie said. "Just trust us, okay?"

"Okay," Krystal said. She wondered whether she'd be feeling anxious if she didn't have the Valium in her.

"Good girl," Evie said. She leaned down and drew Krystal's clit into her mouth.

"Oh, please, no... it's so sensitive!" Krystal tried to pull away.

"Trust us," Evie said again, her lips still pressed to Krystal's clit. Her voice buzzed through Krystal's tender flesh. "We know so much more about pleasure than you do. I promise you've never felt anything like this."

That was certainly true. Krystal's clit tingled and burned as Evie lapped rhythmically at it. When Evie slipped a finger up into her soaking-wet cunt, Krystal's entire body began to shake. Soon it was two fingers, then three, thrusting into her in time to the devastating licking. A very different feeling built within her. "Stop," she begged, "I, I need to pee!"

"Mmm-mm," Evie hummed, her tongue working harder. 

"You just think you do," Joe said. "You'll see."

He reached over and pinched her right nipple, holding and squeezing it between his thumb and forefinger. Krystal cried out. "No, please! That hurts!"

"Relax," Joe said, not letting up. "Let your body turn it into pleasure."

She didn't understand. There was nothing pleasant about it at all. It _hurt_. Except... it was still sort of doing the shooting sparks thing? But it hurt!

Evie had four fingers in Krystal now and was working them in deep. The sensation was totally alien, nothing at all like being fucked. Krystal had no idea how to understand what was happening. Helplessly, she gave up and went limp.

"That's right," Joe said. His hard cock was pressed against her thigh. She could feel it getting sticky. "We know what your body needs." He glanced down to Evie. "Is she ready?"

"Oh yeah," Evie breathed, finally coming up for air. "Here we go, baby, hold on tight."

Krystal thought Evie was talking to her, but Joe grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head, easily holding both wrists in one big hand. She bucked, startled, but he had her in a firm grasp. His other hand slid down over her belly to rest on her pubic mound.

There was a long moment of stretch-pain-pressure at her entrance and then an incredible feeling of fullness. "That's my whole hand in you," Evie purred.

"No," Krystal whispered. "No, it's too much!" How could a person's whole hand fit in another person? What was happening?

They ignored her, instead beginning to rock their hands in tandem. Every time Evie pressed up, Joe pressed down, his palm on Krystal's mound and two fingers on her clit. She flailed her legs weakly. 

"Let it happen," Evie urged her, breathless. "Come on. You need this."

"No," Krystal said again, but she could feel something immense building inside of her, and she couldn't help starting to move her hips in time with their hands. "No, no!" she cried, feeling every _no_ she'd never been allowed to say to her father suddenly wanting to come out. "No, please, don't... don't do this to me, please, no!"

"Let it out," Joe said intently. "That's right. Let it all out. I promise we won't stop."

Krystal pulled against his immovable grasp. "But I _want_ you to stop! Let me go, please, please!"

"That's not what your body wants," Evie said. "I can feel you getting so close. You're so tight around my hand. Tight and wet and throbbing. I can feel how much you like it when Joe rubs you, how much you like him holding you down. You're practically fucking yourself on my hand. Don't tell me you don't want this."

"I don't, I don't!" But Krystal's treacherous body began to thrum. She could feel orgasm poised over her like the peak of a wave.

"Keep saying no," Joe murmured in her ear. "I like it. I think you're getting off on it. Aren't you?"

"No," Krystal cried, "no, no, I hate it, I hate _you_ , stop it, _stop it, no_!"

And with that last desperate shout, the wave crashed down on her. She spasmed around Evie's fist, clenching painfully on hard fingers and knuckles. Joe's hand slid lower and gripped her entire sex, squeezing, his fingers parted around his twin's wrist. Krystal's body shuddered and heaved, and her head spun. 

As Evie dragged her hand out of Krystal's pulsing cunt, Joe dug the heel of his hand into her mound and liquid flooded out of her. Krystal squeaked in shame, and then again in startled pain as Evie leaned down to lap the fluid off her swollen clit. "You just gushed for us," Evie said, her voice warm and proud. "I knew you'd be so hot for this. I knew it."

Krystal began to cry. "I'm not," she sobbed, "I'm not!"

Evie slid up next to her and held up her hand. From fingertips to wrist, it was wet. Sticky strands made webs between her fingers. "You took this inside you, and then you came like God was fucking you," she said. "You were made for this."

Krystal shook her head, dizzy. Why couldn't they see that her body wanting something wasn't the same as _her_ wanting something?

"You've got a lot of _no_ built up in you," Joe said. He was still holding her wrists, not tight enough to hurt but tight enough that she had no hope of pulling away. "We know what that's like. Evie and I have been through this."

"That's why we know just what you need," Evie said, pressing closer so Krystal was tightly sandwiched between her siblings. "We know you need to reclaim your sexuality in a safe place where you can say no without being scared that someone will hurt you or deny you pleasure. And you need people who will help open you up so birth doesn't hurt. Do you know how big a baby's head is?"

Joe held up his free hand, then curled it into a fist. "This big," he said. Krystal stared at it in fear. Something that size was going to come out of her?

Evie closed her own fist. It had felt so big inside Krystal but it didn't look like much next to Joe's massive hand. "So you see, we've got a lot to do in just a few weeks to work you up to that. But we'll get you there, honey, don't worry. Joe fisted me every day for a month before I gave birth. And I'm tiny like you! So you can take it too, and then the baby will be _so_ much easier."

"I've got a buddy who's a lawyer," Joe said. "I'll talk to him about the custody thing. I don't want you to ever have to worry about Dad trying to make you go back."

"And we'll get you set up with the same adoption agency I used," Evie said. "It'll just be one big push and then you never have to think about it again. You can just stay here with us and we'll help you heal."

Krystal felt too exhausted to cry, but tears kept leaking slowly down her face. The baby elbowed her, and she realized it didn't matter what they did to her. Her body wasn't hers anyway. It never really had been. "Okay," she whispered. 

Evie hugged her sister, kissing Krystal's cheek with slick-smeared lips. "I'm so glad you came here, beautiful," she said. "We've got you. You're safe."


End file.
